Mixed Elements
by Aisubara
Summary: Roxas’ mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi [Axel x Roxas] [Sora x Riku] [Demyx x Zexion]
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI! Boy x boy love don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer: **all I own that is KH related are the games, w00t w00t!

**A/N:** This is my first ever fan fic, although I have written yaoi before. I still need to work on my lemons though.

Chapter 1.

Roxas grumbled as they pulled up to the school. He was not looking forward to a new school, let alone a boarding school. The only thing he had to look forward to was spending more time with his beloved cousin, Sora. Now orphaned, he had no choice but to get used to his new life, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Roxas got out of the car and saw Sora chatting with his friends by, what looked like, the main entrance. When Sora noticed Roxas, he stopped talking and darted off at top speed to see his cousin. He glomped him, nearly knocking him over.

"Roxas! I'm so happy to see you!" Sora smiled happily as he let go.

"I can see that," Roxas laughed. "I'm glad to see you too." Sora smiled and grabbed Roxas' arm, pulling him towards the school.

"C'mon Roxas! You have to come see my friends!"

"Okay Sora, but I need my arm to stay attached to my body." Sora let go of his arm and ran up to his friends, waiting for Roxas who was following close behind.

"Roxas, this is Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Riku." Sora pointed out each with a smile as he said their names. Roxas noticed that when Sora pointed to Riku, he seemed especially happy, but he put in the back of his mind. "Everyone, this my cousin Roxas." He said this proudly, although Roxas didn't see why.

"Hey Roxas. Do you want me to help you find your room?" Sora offered.

"Sure." Sora smiled again and led Roxas inside the building. It was huge and beautiful. It looked more like a mansion, than a school. Sora led him up the stairs, holding the sheet of paper with Roxas' room number on it. They went down a hallway and turned. Sora took him a few doors down the hall and pointed at the door in front of them.

"216. There you go."

"Thanks Sora."

"No problem," Sora smiled before he realized something. "Hey, my room is just down the hall. Cool!"

"You didn't notice this before?"

"I was too focused on finding your room." Sora defended. Roxas just smirked.

"Sure you were" he said sarcastically. "Well anyway, thanks."

"Do you have your key?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Sora turned and walked to his own room. Roxas then took out his key and opened the door. He looked around and noticed a variety of posters and cds around the room. He was surprised to see two beds. For some reason, he had the idea that he was to have his own room. He was even more startled to find a teen laying on one of the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He seemed to be listening to music. He had bright, red, spiky hair that seemed like it was on fire. The boy had a lean figure and strange upside-down black triangles under his eyes.

Roxas slowly walked over to the empty bed and put his stuff down. He started to unpack when he glanced over at the teen in the other bed. The other teen opened his eyes and took out his earphones as he looked at Roxas.

"Are you my new roommate?" The redhead asked, somewhat startling Roxas.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Roxas." He looked back at the seemingly older boy.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Roxas found himself staring into beautiful emerald green eyes that stared back.

"Uh, nice to meet you." He managed to say as he snapped out of his trance.

Roxas wasn't gat, why was he so focused on Axel? He didn't get it, it made no sense. He recently had a girlfriend, so being gay was not an option. Not that he had anything against gays, he just didn't think he was like that.

Roxas then found himself thinking about his ex. _'I wonder how Namine's doing?' _He came back to earth and continued to unpack.

"So what's your first class? Maybe I can help you find it, seeing as you're obviously new.'

"History with Mr. Strife."

"Oh, me too. Why don't we go together?" Axel offered.

"Okay." Roxas finished putting his stuff away and headed towards the door. "Let's go." Axel obeyed and he got up as well.

"This way." They soon were at their destination. They walked in and Axel took his seat. Roxas just looked at Mr. Strife.

"Sit wherever for now." Roxas took a seat near Axel as Mr. Strife started the class, which Roxas didn't pay much attention too anyway. When the bell rang, Roxas looked at his schedule. _'Math.'_ Roxas turned to see Axel looking over his shoulder.

"I'll take you." He offered again. "It's on the way to my next class." They left the room and Axel led him to his class. Roxas thanked Axel and went in. He saw Kairi, one of Sora's friends, sitting near the back. He decided to site next to her. For the last few minutes of class, the teacher let them talk.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Kairi asked cheerfully.

"It's okay. Defiantly not what I expected."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good."

"What's your next class?"

"Art."

"Oh, well it's right downstairs. I'll show you." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help." She smiled again with that cute smile of hers.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** Review please. I'd love to hear constructive criticism, anything to get better. Welp, thanks for reading, and again review! . Much love

Rose 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI! boy x boy homophobes are not welcome to read, well they are…but if you do, please no flames…it's your own fault

**Disclaimer:** I do not only anything KH related except for the games, which are amazing!

**A/N:** sorry the first chapter was so short and uneventful. This is my first fan fic and i'm not used to putting them into chapters, so I have some trouble with that at times so I might have made it too short for some people, and so I apologize. And now that I am done groveling…on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The bell rang and Kairi showed Roxas his class, then left for her own. Roxas stepped inside and saw Sora near a window and an empty seat. Roxas rushed over to sit next to his cousin.

"Hey Sora." Roxas made the brunette jump with surprise. He turned around to Roxas and squeeled happily, hugging him a bit too tightly. Sora let go and smiled hugely.

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's better than I expected."

"Good. Did you meet your roommate?"

"Yeah. His name's Axel."

"Axel, huh?"

"Yeah-" Roxas was cut off as someone called out to him.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned to see Axel walking towards him.

"Oh hi Axel. This is my cousin Sora."

"Hey Sora," Axel put out his hand and Sora shook it. Axel then was about to sit when someone called him name Axel turned to see an overly excited blond teen with what looked like a mullet-style hair do. Axel sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey Demyx." Axel then sat down by Demyx as class started. The teacher was telling them about a new project they would be starting and that they would get partners next class. As the teacher continued to explain the project at hand, Sora's phone went off. Luckily it was only on vibrate and it was a text message. Sora looked down and covered the phone so no one could see it. The message was from Riku, it read 'meet in the hall, now'. Sora quickly put his phone away, glanced out the door window (not the one he was sitting by), and raised his hand.

"Sora?" the teacher called on him.

"May I use the bathroom?" he asked, politely. The teacher nodded and continued with the class.

Sora left the room and saw Riku immediately. Sora was pushed against the wall as Riku's lips meet his own. His tongue slipped into Sora's and they engaged in a tongue war. Pulling away from the kiss, Riku licked Sora's cheek and moved his tongue down along the younger boy's neck and collarbone. He started to kiss the area, then his kisses turned into light nibbles, causing Sora to let out a small moan, quiet enough for no one to hear other than themselves, but loud enough to get Riku excited. He went back up to kiss Sora more as his one hand, which was not on the wall beside Sora's head, slowly went up Sora's shirt. The contact resulted in another moan from the boy, which Riku enjoyed very much. Sudden realization of where they were and when, hit Sora and he pulled away, blushing. The bell rang, and not a moment too soon. The students left the room and scurried off to their separate destinations. Roxas walked over to Sora with a questioning look.

"Oh hey Roxas. We were just…um…talking. It was important." Sora lied, earning a disappointed look from Riku and he just gave him an apologetic smile and left with Roxas.

"So, Rox. You going to lunch?" Roxas looked at his schedule. "Yeah."

"Cool, let's go." When they got to the cafeteria, Sora showed him where he normally sits.

Axel saw Roxas come in and decided to sit with him. Something about the younger blond interested him.

"Hey Roxas." Axel had snuck up behind Roxas. He made him jump slightly, but it was barely noticeable.

"Oh, hey Axel." Roxas turned and blue orbs met with emerald as he seemed to become entranced once again. He shook his head, as if to snap out of it as Axel took a seat next him. Before long, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Riku joined the table. Riku sat next to Sora, holding hands under the table, and everyone started mindless chatter. Roxas didn't mind the mindless chatter too much. He had gotten used to it, being Sora's cousin and all. He kind of had to.

After lunch was a free period. While everyone else went their separate ways to hang out and whatnot, Roxas decided to just go up to his room and relax. He noticed that Axel wasn't around, so he thought he was with his friends, alike everyone else.

When Roxas entered the room, he saw the redhead sprawled out on his bed again. Roxas walked over and poked him playfully in the side, causing Axel to open his eyes and jump up. Roxas chuckled at this and poked him again. Soon enough, they were bursting in laughter and Roxas was on top of him, tickling him. They were in the middle of this tickle fight, when there was a knock at the door. Feeling foolish, Roxas blushed and got off of Axel. He walked over and sat on his own bed and Axel opened the door. A bouncy blond teen hopped into the room excitedly. After a few minutes of what seemed to Roxas to be more mindless chatter involving food or a game of some sort, Axel introduced them.

"Roxas, this in Demyx. Demyx, this is Roxas."

"Hello cutie." Demyx waved at Roxas, making him blush.

"Me? Cute?" Roxas was dumbfounded. Demyx merely laughed and Axel looked at Roxas.

"Of course you are." Axel was now in front of Roxas, holding his chin up so that their eyes met. Demyx was not as dumb as he led on, so he quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him and quietly chuckling to himself.

Roxas blushed at how close their faces were now, as Axel was inching closer. Roxas was panicking, but his body wouldn't budge. Axel then closed the space between them. Roxas, finally able to move, found himself kissing him back. Shock set in and Roxas pulled away, panting and blushing. _'What just happened? What did he just do? What did I do?'_ Roxas panicked and left the room the room. Leaving behind a disappointed looking Axel.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** Sorry, but this chapter is again, kinda of cutting a whole part in half, but I had to separate it all into chapters. Sooo, tell me what you think so far? I need to get better at a lot of things, and reviews are very highly appreciated. Thanks a bunch for reading it and putting up with me! You deserve a cookie, a muffin, pocky, and romen! Love you all!

major glompage

Rose 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI! boy x boy love don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or anything, I only own the games

**A/N:** Thank you my reviewers! Sorry, it took so long to update, but my friend, Alicia, was borrowing the story to read it and she kept it a bit to longtwitch but it's all good now, cause here it is! Chapter 3! And thanks to my reviewers

XxPiRoxX- Thanks you and yes, comments/reviews are awesome! Sora and Riku are very 'enthusiastic' about their relationship together and they can't keep their hands off each other, so you can see. Sorry, if it does seem a bit fast, but they've been together for a while so yeah, they're close…and cute too . 3

jka1- Thank you, and yes I shall continue!

Thanks to my readers who did not review, for reading, and please…more reviews would be muchly appreciated!! As in…do it!! please?? or I will send crazy axel after you…rawr!!

AXEL: wha?

ROSE: glares

AXEL: yes master, REVIEW!!!

BOTH: enjoy!

Chapter 3

Roxas got to Sora's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Sora called out from inside. He sounded tired or out of breath.

"Sora, are you okay? It's me, Roxas"

"I-I'm fine." Sora answered. _'Oh no! If he sees me with Riku now like this…oh no!'_

"Can I come in?"

"In a minute." Sora and Riku had to put on their clothes because of their recent 'activities'. "Okay, come in." He said, after he fixed his hair.

"What took you?" Roxas walked in with a curious look on his face.

"Oh um…I had to change cause I spilled coke on myself." It was a lame excuse, but Roxas didn't care, he had business here with Sora.

"So, what's up?" Sora questioned, sitting down in a chair and signaling Roxas to do the same, which he did.

Roxas noticed Riku on the other end of the room, so he spoke just above a whisper so that Riku didn't hear.

"I just got kissed."

"Really? By who?" Sora looked and sounded excited.

"I wouldn't be cheering about it." Roxas sighed and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He was ticked.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It was…a guy" Roxas cringed at his words and Sora only frowned.

"So?"

"So…I don't swing that way. You know very well I had a girlfriend."

"So what, you could be bi." Sora simply stated.

"I am not!" Roxas started to get really angry.

"Calm down. Hey, it could be worse. It could be your room mate." Roxas glared at Sora and Sora gulped.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the same thing happened to me." _'Maybe if I drop hints, he'll just guess and I won't have to come out of the 'closet'.'_

"Riku kissed you?" Roxas looked pretty surprised.

"Yeah."

"But I bet you didn't stupidly kiss back." Roxas sighed.

"You kissed him back?" Sora looked both surprised and slightly happy.

"Y-yeah…" Roxas' eye twitched slightly.

"Well, I did kiss Riku back actually. In fact I do it quite often." Sora looked proud as he said that, but after he realized what he had said, he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"What!?" Roxas jumped, knocking the chair over. "You mean you're- you're-"

"Gay?" Riku finished for him as he walked over, butting into the conversation. "With me? Well, yes." Riku placed a light chaste kiss on Sora's cheek and glared at Roxas. "Got a problem with it?"

"Uh...no...sorry, it just caught me by surprise." Sora blushed as his secret was out. But then again, he trusts his cousin.

"I think you should go back and talk to Axel." Sora offered.

"Yeah." Roxas got up and left the room.

With Roxas gone, Riku started to nibble on Sora's ear releasing a quiet moan. They soon continued their earlier actions.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** I love you all, my wonderful readers and reviewers!! You all get cookies…well, reviewers do, sorry readers, extra effort and care get extra treatment! So review!!! Or Axel will have you head and bring it to me…and I shall display it along with all the other severed heads I have collected! GRAR!!!! Thanks for reading/reviewing! Love you!!

Rose 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI! boy x boy love don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** I know very well of my lack of ownage…please don't remind me…TT oh well! I'm over it!

**A/N:** sorry, I've been kind of busy so I haven't been able to post…I'm sorry it's too short, you'll have to deal for now until I get over my writer's block, okay? Welp, thanks for reading and reviewing anyway…more reviews, please!! 

Chapter 4

Roxas soon found himself in front of his door, staring at it, contemplating whether to open it or not. After a few minutes of standing there, the door swung open, resulting in a dumbfounded blond staring up at a taller redhead.

"So, are you coming in you are you just going to stand there?" He sounded slightly aggravated, and Roxas did not want to anger him any further, so he simply nodded and walked in. Axel turned and closed the door behind him, following Roxas.

"I-I wanted to…talk about earlier." Roxas stuttered nervously.

"Yeah?" Axel encouraged him to continue.

"Well, um…I-I'm sorry…you just…surprised me, I guess." Roxas was looking down at his lap while he sat on his bed blushing lightly. This surprised Axel a little and he watched the younger blond.

'_He looks so cute."_ Axel thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. I've never kissed another guy before…so I was scared. Sorry…" Roxas' voice was quiet and timid.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have assumed you were gay. Sorry, I guess I just couldn't control myself." Axel said rather coolly, making the light pink on Roxas' face deepen. "So," Axel added smirking, "did you like it?" As a response, Roxas' turned an even brighter red, if possible. Axel saw this and smirked.

"No! Of course not! I'm straight!" Roxas shouted almost right away. Axel chuckled and responded calmly, almost snug.

"Yeah, okay." Axel replied sarcastically, earning a glare and a low growl from Roxas. Axel smiled and patted him on the head. "Free period's almost over. Come one, what's you're next class?" Roxas composed himself and took out his schedule.

"Um…study hall…with…Ms. Lockheart."

"Me too, let's go." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand, hesitantly, and took him out of the room and on the way to their study hall.

When they had arrived, Roxas saw Sora and Riku and ran over to them, letting go of Axel's hand in the process.

"Hey guys." He welcomed the couple.

"Hey Roxas." They both said in perfect unison, only Sora was a bit more excited.

"So," Sora spoke up. "did you talk to him?" He asked with interest.

"Uhh, yeah." Roxas glanced over at Axel who was now sitting and chatting with Demyx and some other guy who sat by Demyx and didn't seem to talk much. His hair was blue, kind of on the short side, and one eye was covered by it.

"Well?" Sora urged. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing much I guess. I told him I was straight and that was basically it." He said matter-of-factly.

"But you kissed him back." Sora protested.

"I _had_ a _girl_friend, Sora, not a _boy_friend." Roxas retorted.

"So, like it said, you could be bi." Sora responded simply, and also sort of matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not!" He snapped back, drawing attention to himself. "Uh…I mean…I dunno…how could I be bi?"

"Hmm, well if you like both guys and girls-"

"I know what it means, Sora I'm not stupid."

"Oh…well, since you obviously like girls, why don't you test it out and see you like guys or not? Like an experiment."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Hmmm…hold that thought. Be right back." Sora walked off to talk to Axle. Axel beamed and Roxas was confused. _'What are they talking about that's making him so-oh no!'_ Then it hit him. They were planning.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm sorry. Too short, right? Well, I'm having severe writers block right now, so if I don't post for a while it's either that or I may not post until I get more reviews XP

Rose 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI! boy x boy love don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** need I say anything?

**A/N:** I am soooooooooooooo sorry it is so late TT writer's block, music stuff like All-State NYSSMA, concerts, and big stuff going on, like the chorale show, 3 choirs I'm in and solo stuff, and also school stuff, like exams and projects and essays, and yea…you get the picture…I am so sorry TT please forgive me! I tried to make up for it in length, but again busy schedule and writer's block tend to get the best of me…so….yea…..welp, read on…

Oh! And thanks you very much to my reviewer, your comments are muchly appreciated and I love you all

Now, on with the chapter

Chapter 5

Roxas walked with Axel back to their room. Axel let him in first and closed the door behind him.

"So," Axel started, eyeing Roxas. "What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Was his blank response.

"You're not doing anything, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just gunna stay here I guess."

"And do what?"

"I dunno, nothing I guess."

"How boring. Hang out with me." Axel ruffled his hair playfully and smirked as Roxas pushed his hand away, fixing his hair.

"And just what is there to do here?" he glanced at Axel as he sat on his own bed."

"welllll, stuff." He said, cheerfully.

"What kind of stuff?" he gave Axel a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, just hang out I guess. See what Demyx's up to and stuff, you know…"

"Okay." Roxas shrugged. Axel smiled and sat down next to him. Roxas gave him a questioning look. Axel grinned and pulled the boy into a big hug.

"Get off!" Roxas blushed and pushed him off. "Let's go see Demyx." Axel sighed but agreed and led Roxas to Demyx's Room.

They soon were at Demyx's door. Axel knocked and waited a moment before the door opened, revealing a cheerful blond on the other side.

"Axel! What's up?" Demyx exclaimed cheerfully as always.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Nope, Zexion and I are just finishing up a game of Uno."

"Cool, can we hang out?"

"Of course! Come on in!" Demyx pulled Axel in, who, in turn, pulled Roxas inside as well. Roxas looked around and noticed that Demyx loved music…a lot. There were countless CDs everywhere you look and the wall was completely covered in band posters. Roxas saw the blue-haired boy from study hall sitting on one of the beds, collecting and re-shuffling the deck. Roxas guessed he realized he was going to have to set up a new game. Demyx walked over to the boy and plopped down next to him. Axel grabbed Roxas and sat him on the bed with him.

"Oh yeah, Roxas" Demyx looked up at him. "Have you met Zexion?"

"No, not yet." Roxas turned to the blue-haired boy to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Roxas." Zexion just looked up at him from the cards and nodded silently, going back to the deck, now starting to pass out cards. Roxas gave Demyx a questioning look.

"Oh, Zexion is very quiet."

"Oh okay." They then started their game of Uno.

After a while of playing Uno:

"Uno!" Demyx shouted, louder than necessary. They all took their turns and Demyx put down his last card, winning the game. "I win!" Demyx's loud voice caused Roxas to twitch and Axel to laugh, at both Demyx and Roxas. Roxas yawned and Axel looked at him.

"Hey, Dem. I think we should get going now." Axel stood up to leave, Roxas following closely.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Demyx waved and helped Zexion put the cards away.

Axel walked Roxas to their room, grabbing his hand. He noticed a blush on the blond's face and he thought that Roxas wasn't really as straight as he says he is. Happy with this newfound evidence, although still not enough to prove anything, he grinned, still holding Roxas hand, the rest of the way to their room.

When they arrived Roxas laid on his bed sleepily and Axel smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the almost sleeping boy.

"I'll take one in the morning. I'm tired." Roxas yawned and stretched. Axel walked to his own bed and sat down, watching Roxas drift asleep. He grabbed his ipod and turned to a random song. He laid down as MCR's "Welcome to the Black Parade" played quietly. He slowly drifted to sleep as the song almost reached its conclusion.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Smack_

Roxas grumbled at the annoying alarm clock, as he got out of bed, gathered his clothes, towel, soap, shampoo, and conditioner as he headed off to shower. He vaguely noticed that Axel was not in their room. He dismissed this as unimportant and put it in the back of his mind. He took his shower, with no trace of Axel as he made his way to his room. As he entered the room he still saw no sign of the red head and walked over to the small nightstand between the two beds. He still had some time before his first class. He grabbed a textbook that was on the nightstand and laid on his bed, on his stomach, to work on homework that he didn't have the chance to do last night.

After about ten minutes, the door burst open and Axel walked in.

"Hey, Rox." He welcomed happily.

"Oh hey Axel." Roxas answered, looking up from his work, then back down again. Axel closed the door behind him and walked over to Roxas. He crouched down next to the bed so that he was at eye level with Roxas. When Roxas looked up, their eyes met and locked. Axel placed his chin on the bed, so he was mere inches from the younger boy's face. Axel looked into his eyes as if searching or probing.

"I don't think you're as straight as you say." Axel said in just above a whisper. Roxas grew wide-eyed and was about to retort, before he was cut off by the older boys lips being pressed against his own. Roxas closed his eyes as he soon found himself kissing back needily. Axel smirked into the kiss as he realized the boy was slipping and their plan was working. Axel pulled back to look at Roxas who looked puzzled.

"I thought you were straight." Axel teased him sarcastically, and chuckled as the blond blushed and lightly smacked him.

"Oh shut up." Roxas looked away and looked at the clock. "First period starts soon, let's go." Roxas led Axel out of the room and to their class.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** So there you have it, chapter 5...finally. Again I am soo sorry for how late it is. And also, I'm sorry if it's not long enough for some of you. I have a HUGE concert thingy tomorrow so I need to go to sleep now. The concert's about 3 hours long. So I NEED to go to sleep. I love you all and am looking forward to review. Seriously you should see how excited I get when I have new reviews, even if I'm in school and I can't help but squeal out of excitement, so please review and I will work my butt off to write the 6th chapter soon! I would promise, but I don't want to make any promises, seeing as exams are coming up and lots of stuff's going on right now...oh! I'm also looking for a job right now, so yea…kinda busy, but I CAN promise that I will try to write the 6th chapter and so on ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all, and you're my motivation to hurry my butt up love you 3

Rose 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI! Boy x boy love if it offends you or whatever, don't flame, it's your own fault for not listening to me, so HA! Deal with it! But for those of you know love the stuff, enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or KH2, and it's a good thing, cauz if I did it probably wouldn't be aloud in the US...umm…yea… and my guy friends (most of them) wouldn't like it….so…umm…yea…enough ranting...maybe XD

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is so late, I have a lot going on and people kept borrowing my notebook and stuffs, sorry…so, I decided to try and make up for it by making this chapter extra long. It's lots longer than any of the other chapters, so please forgive me and R&R!

Chapter 6.

Finally, it was lunch, time to eat and hang out with friends. Roxas sat at his usual table with Sora and the others. Axel soon found his favorite blond, and made his way through the crowd. He bent down behind him, so his mouth was by his ear.

"Hey, Rox." He whispered into the boy's ear, making a shiver run down Roxas' spine as he jumped. Roxas turned and blue eyes meet green.

"Axel! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas, calm down. I'm sorry, okay?" Axel was thrown off by Roxas' outburst. I mean, usually he was quieter than that.

"Yeah Rox, what are you so worked up about? Getting surprised like that never bothered you before." Sora spoke up. Roxas looked at his cousin.

"So, you're siding with this jerk?" Roxas stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone at the table looked at each other in confusion.

"Dude, Axel, what did you do to make him so mad?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know. Well, there was that one time the other day…" Sora was the only one who knew of the kiss, so everyone else was clueless. "And then this morning…" Axel trailed off and Sora looked at him.

"This morning? What happened this morning?"

"Uh, I don't think I'm supposed to say-"

"Aww come on Axel." Sora whined, cutting him off.

"I don't want Roxas to get mad at me. He's already upset enough as it is. If you couldn't tell." Sora nodded, and then asked.

"Is it the same as the other day?"

"Very similar."

"What are you two talking about?" Kairi interjected. "What did you do to Roxas?"

"Nothing he didn't enjoy." Axel smirked and left Kairi wide-eyed.

"What did you do?" Axel just smiled and walked off to find Roxas.

Roxas raced through the hallways, gasping for breath as thoughts raced through his mind.

"_Stupid Axel! How ca he act so calm? He acts just like nothing happened. And Sora, why did he side with him? He should know how I feel about him. He knows about the other night. He knows I can't stand him!"_ Running out of energy and air, Roxas slumped down and sat on the floor. _"Where am I going? My room?-No, he'll find me there…I should go outside."_ Deciding where to think, he left the building and sat beneath a somewhat far-off tree. _"What am I doing?"_ He thought silently. _"Why am I running? Why am I so angry? Is it because I like him?-No, I don't like him. I despise him. That's right, he's my annoying, gay roommate who keeps hitting on me and I am not interested…right?"_ Roxas looked down at the grass as if it would give him an answer, of course it didn't. Sighing, Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His arms hung loosely, resting on his knees, with his legs slightly apart.

"_What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm upset because I've been found out…maybe I really am bi…maybe…maybe I do like him…just a little…but there's no way I'm telling him or anyone that."_ Roxas opened his eyes and his eyes fell directly to fiery red locks and beautiful green eyes that looked down at him.

"Roxie?" Axel asked cautiously.

"Don't call me that." Roxas sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What did I do?" Axel questioned.

"I don't know. I guess it's kinda my fault." Roxas opened his eyes to look at the redhead, who actually looked concerned. "I think I was just scared."

"Of what?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at Axel questioningly, Axel never acted like this and he certainly never asked stupid questions.

"Umm, take the way you act, for example. You hit on me all the time, you're cocky, ignorant, and you think I like it when you hit on me!" Roxas took a deep breath so as to not loose his temper. He had a habit of doing that, loosing his temper. "And today…why did you act like nothing happened?" Roxas' expression changed from angry to hurt. Axel looked surprised and answered.

"I thought that's how you wanted it."

"Well I guess…sort of, maybe. I mean, I don't want anyone to know I'm bi and-"

"Wait. So you really are?" Axel interrupted. Realizing he just spilled the beans, Roxas blushed.

"Uh, I mean…if I was." Roxas looked away from the redhead, as he tried to hide his blush.

"Yeah, right." Axel drawled out sarcastically.

"I-I'm not bi!"

"Suuuure you're not." Axel smirked.

"What makes you so sure?" The blond retorted.

"You like it when I kiss you and you kiss me back." Axel licked his lips teasingly.

"Shut up!" I do not!" A huge blush made its way to Roxas' features. Axel laughed and decided to have some fun with the boy.

"C'mon." Axel grabbed his hand and led him inside the dorm building. He laced their fingers together and smiled at the flushed boy. When they made it to their room, Axel shut the door and made Roxas sit on his bed. Roxas looked up at him with confusion.

"What about out classes?"

"They'll be over soon. Besides, now I have you all to myself, with no interruptions." Axel smirked and leaned over the boy. Roxas' breath hitched as his heart started racing.

"Axel…" Axel left no time for protest as he crashed his lips to his. Roxas closed his eyes and started kissing him back. Each more and more hungry. Roxas let Axel's probing tongue in as he gasped at the contact. Axel's tongue massaged his own and the smaller boy let out a quiet, almost silent, moan. Axel smirked and pulled away to look at the boy.

"Ax?" Roxas looked very confused and a little sad. Axel grinned.

"Told you so. You're mine." He growled his last sentence seductively and pinned Roxas down on the bed. Right away, he licked and nipped at the nape of his neck, sucking lightly at the spot where he knew there was going to be a noticeable hickey. Roxas moaned louder than before and he spoke between gasps as Axel hand wandered down his small body.

"Too…fast…" Was all he could say before a loud moan interrupted him from the back of his own throat Axel pulled away and looked at the boy.

"Too fast, huh? Alright, but I'll get ya kid." Axel winked.

"Don't call me kid!" Roxas got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "C'mon. Let's get to class." He opened the door.

"Class is over, Rox." Axel looked at him.

"Oh. Okay." Roxas closed the door and went to sit on his own bed. The room was filled with awkward silence, until they eventually fell asleep.

What an interesting day.

The next day, Roxas woke up to see a still sleeping Axel on the other bed. Then he remembered.

It was Saturday.

On a normal week day, Axel would have been up and gone already. Roxas got up and walked over to Axel's bed. He poked him in the side, but got no reaction. Roxas got on the bed and crawled beside him, resting his head on the redhead's chest. He could hear and feel his light breathing. Axel woke up and he raised an eyebrow at the extra mass on his chest.

"Rox?" He started. Blue eyes looked up to meet the gaze of emerald green ones.

"Yeah Ax?"

"What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining…" Axel wrapped an arm sleepily around the younger boy. Roxas blushed lightly and attempted to get up.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just go now…" Axel's strong arms proved Roxas' attempt worthless, and Roxas just lay there, slightly flushed.

"I said I'm not complaining." He smiled down at Roxas and slowly sat up on the bed, Roxas sliding down from his chest to his lap in the process. Noticing where he was laying now, Roxas shot up, flushed and stammering.

"I-I really s-should be g-going now…"

"Where? It's Saturday, Rox."

"I know that, jeez." Roxas rolled his eyes at this and continued making up an excuse. I have to meet Sora-" Axel cut him off with a soft yet forceful kiss, making the boy lay back down on the bed. And as Axel kissed him, he climbed on top of him. Roxas kissed him back before he realized the position he put himself in. Blushing, Roxas pulled away and Axel looked at the boy beneath him with concern and wonder.

"What's wrong, Rox?" Roxas only looked away from the over powering redhead. "You don't like me, do you? Oh well, in that case…" Axel slowly climbed off the blond and started to walk away, when his arm was grabbed by the smaller boy who looked up at him with those big, very blue eyes. Axel couldn't resist those eyes, so he turned back around and sat on the side of the bed.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just…I don't know…I just…I don't really know what to do when you kiss me and stuff…" Roxas blushed and looked down. Axel gentle pulled Roxas' face up to look at him.

"Do you like it?" Axel looked seriously at him and Roxas was blushing.

"Maybe…" He mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Axel asked innocently.

"Okay fine. Yeah, I like it! What of it?" Roxas almost yelled at axel, who just smiled at him.

"Then what's the problem?'

"I told you, I don't know what to do."

"Well, just kiss back and follow my lead." Axel grinned mischievously.

"But no one knows I'm bi. Except you…but you found out by force."

"It was not force," Axel argued. "My charm and sexiness made you confess. You couldn't resist." Axel grinned that mischievous grin of his and pounced Roxas. "You did it by your own will, Roxie."

"Don't call me that." Roxas grumbled, while attempting to get up from under the thin yet strong redhead. Again, he failed and sighed in defeat. "Anyway, I still don't want anyone else to know that I'm bi…not yet at least."

"Then no one has to know." Axel whispered into his ear, making a shiver run down his spine.

"O-okay…" Roxas wanted Axel, but didn't want anyone to know he swung that way. So keeping this a secret was the best option for him for now.

Axel smiled, hugging the blond close to him and kissed the top of his head. Roxas looked up at him and placed a kiss on the taller boy's lips. Axel, surprised that Roxas made a move on him, kissed back happily. Axel pulled back, leaning down on the bed, and Roxas followed, not wanting to break the kiss. Roxas pulled away to lay his head on Axel's bare chest, listening to his heart pounding and finding it strangely calming. He snuggled into his new favorite redhead and fell asleep.

Axel looked over at the clock on the bedside table. He saw it was still early, so he decided to let Roxas sleep for a while. He smiled down at him, kissed his head and lay down completely, only to drift off himself.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** I am sooooooo sorry about how late this is, my friends kept borrowing my notebook as I wrote so I finally finished this chapter. Please don't kill me, just review and tell me what you think, and again I'm so sorry TT much love to my reviewers and readers hearts

Rose 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi [Axel x Roxas [Sora x Riku [Demyx x Zexion

**Warning:** YAOI[Boy x boy love you know, I'm getting tired of repeating myself…common sense!

**Disclaimer:** don't own 'em

**A/N:** peeks out from behind chair umm….hi?ducks and avoids an apple being thrown at my head I'm sooooo sorry this is so late TT I have so much to do! My birthday is tomorrow! Er…today…but yea…16 w00t! anywho…I finally got a job and before all that I was bust reading my summer reading(which I'm not done with yet ), then I had to clean like a manic for my b-day party, then I painted one wall with primer in my room…we still have yet to finish it…and yea…I have no life…sooo….i'm sooooo sorry T.T and without further being stupid…chapter 7…

Chapter 7.

When Axel woke up, he smiled to see that Roxas was still laying on him, sleeping. He looked over at the clock: _10:35_.

"Oh crap!" Axel cursed to himself and attempted to wake up Roxas. "Roxas get up." He spoke sweetly, but when he got no response he started shaking the boy and he started to sound annoyed. "Roxas! Come on, get up. You can't sleep all day, we've got somewhere to be!" Axel sighed and lowered his head to Roxas when he only saw the boy squirm and whine about it being Saturday. "Roxie, get up. Pleeeeeease? For me?" he asked sweetly. Roxas sighed and slowly opened his eyes to look at Axel, who smiled at the waking blond. "About time."

"Oh shut up." Roxas rubbed his eyes sleepily. "So why are you waking me up on a Saturday?"

"We've got plans Roxie."

"Plans? What plans?" Roxas was still stuck in his dreamy fog.

"We're going out." Axel said cheerfully and smiled. "With Riku and Sora." He added.

"W-what!?" this woke Roxas up. He stared at Axel wide-eyed and in shock. "Going out? What do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously. Axel scoffed at this.

"A double date, silly." Axel winked and grabbed his shower supplies, heading for the door. "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, right…yeah. Hold on…' Roxas was still in shock. He grabbed his things and walked out the door that Axel opened for him and closed behind him. Actually since he met Axel, he hasn't closed that door himself. Maybe once or twice but that'd be about it.

When they got to the showers, they walked into their own separate stalls, yet they still happened to be next to each other.

"So, umm…how is it a date?" Roxas asked quietly so no one else heard.

"'Cause we're all going out together and doing what people usually do on a double date. Plus they're a couple and I guess we are too." Axel laughed.

"Oh…" Roxas looked down at his feet and let the water run over him although he was done. He was blushing, and was glad that Axel couldn't see him. He turned the water off, wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the stall.

"So," Roxas started, when Axel stepped out of his stall after him. "How are we a couple?"

"Well, I dunno. I just guess we sort of are. I mean, not officially or anything…yet." Axel winked when he said 'yet' and Roxas nearly choked.

"What do you mean, yet?" Roxas almost yelled, but remembered there were still other people around.

"What? You don't want to be a couple or anything like that? What about last night?" Axel put on a hurt act and Roxas looked down.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, but Axel heard him just fine.

"It's okay Roxie." Axel smiled and put his arm around him. Roxas blushed and shoved his arm off.

"We're in public Axel, people are around." Roxas started to walk into a changing stall to change. "And I said don't call me that." Axel followed him, but turned to the stall next to him.

After they were changed, they headed for their room to put their stuff away. Once there, Axel plopped down on his bed and sighed. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we were going out."

"Not right now, in a few minutes we'll go." Axel's eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head in a relaxed position, like when Roxas first met him. Roxas sat down on his own bed and looked at Axel.

"So," he started, making Axel look at him. "About this whole couple thing."

"Yeah?" Axel propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, I thought we were gunna keep it a secret." Roxas looked away from Axel and continued. "I-I told you I didn't want anyone to know." Roxas jumped when he felt extra weight next to him suddenly, on the bed. He looked up to see that Axel had gotten up to sit next to him.

"Roxas," Axel held Roxas' chin and moved his head up to meet his eyes. "I didn't tell them anything, I promise. They just want us to go with them, that's all." Axel said, soothingly and serious.

"Really? They don't have any suspicions or anything?"

"Well, you already know what Sora thinks, he just wants to prove he's right. But I swear I didn't say anything."

"Well…if you promise to behave and not say a word about any of this…"

"I promise." Axel looked at Roxas with pleading eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll go." Roxas sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Axel cheered and smiled hugely at Roxas before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Roxas just sighed again and patted Axel's back.

Axel let go and looked at the clock: _12:00_.

"Okay Rox, time to go." Axel hopped off the bed and pulled Roxas along with him.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Roxas sighed again and let Axel drag him along.

"So," Axel started as they left the school grounds. "Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Yeah, why?" Roxas asked.

"Just curious. I want to get to know you better. So, details?" Axel laughed at his own question.

"Her name's Naminé. We grew up together in Twilight Town with my friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. We became really close and before long, started dating. She was my first girlfriend and everyone thought we were so cute together. You know, and all that. I thought so too. We were really happy together, that is, until she moved. About a year or two before I moved here, child services found a new foster family for her. I'm still not too sure where though. So, yeah she was my only girlfriend, and I do miss her. If only I knew where she was, then I could visit her…or at least talk to her…" Roxas looked upset and looked towards the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Roxas?" Axel looked upset too, but then hid his feelings behind a fake smile. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see her again." He said in an attempt at cheering up the blond. Roxas returned the smile and continued walking.

"Here we are." Axel stopped walking and pointed to a little coffee shop in front of them.

Roxas nodded and followed Axel inside. They saw Riku and Sora sitting in a booth near the counter. Sora stopped talking to Riku to wave Axel and Roxas over.

"Roxas! Axel! Over here!" Roxas smiled at the brunette and sat down across from the couple while Axel took a seat beside him.

After a few minutes of chatting about nothing, Axel got up to go to the counter.

"Anyone want anything?" At that, all three boys got up and joined him. "Hey!" Axel yelled to the back room.

"Axel!" Roxas looked up at Axel angrily and Axel just shrugged.

"What?" Roxas opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by someone coming out to the counter.

"Axel!" Demyx nearly pounced on the redhead if it wasn't for the counter between them.

"Hey Dem. I had a feeling, you'd be working." Axel smiled.

"And if I wasn't?" Demyx smiled back.

"Eh, I'm sure no one would mind me." Demyx laughed at this and Roxas rolled his eyes. It was then, that Demyx noticed everyone else.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked to no one in particular. After Demyx took everyone's order and went to the back, the four boys sat back down in their seats.

"So, how long have you been together and kept it secret?" Roxas asked when he saw Sora and Riku holding hands.

"Well, we've been best friends forever but we've going out for about a year now." Riku smirked.

"Hey guys, come get your drinks!" Demyx was back behind the counter with two disposable cup holders, carrying two cups each. Axel smiled at Demyx as he got up to get the drinks. Riku followed behind, leaving Roxas and Sora to sit and talk.

"Okay Sora, what are you up to?" Roxas looked at his cousin suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked ever-so-innocently and smirked when he saw Roxas glare at him. "Oh, come on Rox, you know you like him."

"Shut up! I do not!" Roxas argued. Sora just looked at him and Roxas sighed in defeat. "Okay, whatever…just don't say 'I told you so' or I'll punch you." Sora smiled happily and hugged his arm. Just then, Axel and Riku came back.

"What are you so happy about?" Axel asked curiously.

"Rox just confessed." Sora giggled and his smiled widened as he saw a grim for on Axel's lips. Roxas glared at his cousin and grumbled.

"What was that Rox?" Axel asked innocently as he took his seat next to Roxas.

"I did not confess to anything." Roxas grumbled.

"Oh really now," Axel started as he smirked at Roxas. "I don't think Sora would lie. Are you calling him a liar?"

"Shut up." Roxas mumbled then looked at Sora and saw him out. "Fine, maybe he's not lying okay?" Roxas looked Axel in the eye. Axel smiled and wrapped and arm around him. Sora smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you just going to sit there? The coffee's gunna get cold." Sora pointed out. Riku put his arm around him and grabbed his own drink. Everyone then drank there drinks with casual conversation here and there. When they all finished, Riku and Axel grabbed the cup holders and they all got up to leave.

"Bye guys, I'll see ya around!" Demyx called out to the four boys as they got up. They all turned to say goodbye and wave back, then left, throwing out the holders on the way.

Sora and Riku walked ahead, holding hands. Axel and Roxas followed a ways behind, but not too far. Axel looked at Roxas and grabbed his hand. Axel turned his head away quickly and Roxas looked at him. Axel then glanced at the boy and grinned, making him blush. Axel smiled and intertwined their fingers together. Roxas sighed when Axel wouldn't let him go.

The group split up when they got to the dorms. Axel looked at Roxas again, who just kept walking and didn't say anything. Axel nudged Roxas but when the younger boy didn't respond, Axel sighed heavily and spoke.

"So, did you have fun?" Roxas seemed startled and looked at Axel in confusion.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, clearly lost. Axel sighed and answered.

"I asked if you had a good time. And where were you just then, are you okay?" Axel lightly squeezed Roxas' hand in concern.

"Um it was alright, and I'm fine. I was just lost in thought. Thanks for caring though." Roxas smiled.

"Of course, you are my secret lover you know." Axel chuckled lightly at the blush on Roxas cheeks at his statement.

"Uh y-yeah." Roxas stuttered out. Axel thought that was cute, so he bent down and kissed Roxas' cheek, turning him almost as red as Axel's hair. Axel laughed and they both smiled while talking about nonsense, on their way to their room.

When they got in, Roxas ran straight for his bed and Axel followed.

Axel stood over Roxas and kissed him passionately, pushing him down on the bed and slipping his tongue in, enjoying Roxas' sweet taste. Roxas moaned happily and Axel soon started trailing kisses down the boy's cheek and neck.

"You know how much I've wanted to do this today? Seriously Rox, how long are you planning on keeping this a secret?" Axel demanded.

Roxas tried to look away, but Axel grabbed his chin and made him face him.

"I…I don't know…" Roxas looked Axel in the eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Axel…" he trailed off. Axel got up and Roxas pouted.

"I have to use the bathroom. Calm down, I'll be right back." He told the boy, slightly laughing at the adorable pout.

Roxas nodded and Axel walked off to the bathroom. Roxas soon got lost in thought again. In fact, he was so deep in his thought, that he didn't hear Axel come back into the room and sit down next to him. It was when Roxas felt the sudden weight on the bed, that he came back to earth.

"Hiya space case." Axel chuckled and Roxas playfully smacked him, earning a grin from Axel. Roxas tackled Axel down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waste.

"Hey, Mr. Anorexia." Roxas retorted back from Axel's remark. Roxas was pulled off by Axel who frowned playfully.

"I eat." He whined and poked his own stomach. "I just have a fast metabolism." Roxas rolled his eyes and kissed Axel's cheek.

"And you look damn hot that way." he whispered into his ear, the kissed it lightly, making Axel blush.

"And you're adorable molestable." Axel grinned. Roxas stuck his tongue out, the way when you're mocking and your eyes are closed, and Axel licked it, making Roxas pull his tongue back, open his eyes, and blush.

"What did you do that for?" he whined. Axel just smiled back at him.

"'Cause I wanted to." Axel smirked. "and…" he pushed Roxas back on the bed, kissed his neck and answered. "You really are too molestable." Axel traced kisses from his cheek to the base of his neck, making Roxas squirm. Axel pulled back, but Roxas grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Axel grinned into the kiss as his hands found their way to the hem of Roxas' shirt. His hands then wandered along the boy's torso, massaging him, and Roxas gasped at the sudden contact, giving Axel the chance to slip his tongue in. Roxas grumbled but it turned into a pleasureful groan and he explored Axel's mouth as well, before going into an all out tongue war. Before long, they were both topless, on the bed, in a hard core make out session, when there was a knock at the door. They ignored it for a while, but whoever was on the other side of that door was way too persistent. So Axel got off Roxas, quietly cursing, and went to the door. Roxas rushed to put his shirt on when he noticed something, when did his pants get undone? He grumbled and fixed his pants before joining Axel at the door.

Axel opened it and was surprised to see a blond girl, shorter than Axel but still taller than Roxas, on the other end. She had short blond hair with two strange antenna looking strands of hair and she was wearing a long black trench coat, with a short black skirt, black tee, and knee high clunky boot. She looked up at Axel with an expression that just make Roxas upset and wished she would leave. There was just something about her he didn't like. He had a bad feeling.

"Larxene?" Axel sounded as shocked as he looked and Roxas wondered what was going on.

"Axel…" Larxene stepped towards Axel eyes on the verge of tears. She looked as though she wasn't sure if he was real or not. "Axel!" Without a second thought, Larxene hugged Axel and almost knocked him over, tears staining her flawless complexion. "I missed you so much. I got the next ticket outta there to come see you as soon as I could, but you know how that train is. God Axel, I missed you so much…never leave me like that again, understand?" She pulled away, looking at him now and going from fragile to in control.

"Axel..?" Roxas looked at Axel, then Larxene, then back to Axel again. "Who is this?"

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** I love you all and if you still love me, please review….I was planning on discontinuing this story, BUT if I get….umm…hmm…what's a reasonable amount of reviews..?...20? is that reasonable enough…welp, it better be! Cauz otherwise no more story! ideas are always welcomed…I typed this up at 3 in the morning, so if there are mistakes, don't shoot me, kay? Kay! Much love

Rose 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Mixed Elements**

**Summary:** Roxas' mom had just passed away and he had to move with his cousin, Sora, to boarding school. Will his new life flare up new passions or will he stick with his old ways and deny change that may help him? Yaoi [Axel x Roxas [Sora x Riku [Demyx x Zexion

**Disclaimer:** …I think you all get it

**Warning:** YAOI [boy x boy love simply put, if you don't like two guys all over each other, you may want to turn and leave D

**A/N:** I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry TT please don't kill me…..i've been having the worse case of writter's block in the history of my life!! I am soo sorry…and because I was stuck on this one, I started a new akuroku story, which is not posted yet…but I will try my hardest to get both written for you…i promise!!

And thankies for all the wonderfull reviews I received they really made me wanna hurry up and write the rest of this chappie!! Thanks to all my friends and fellow authors who helped me and inspired me to continue!!

Okay and now, without further me talking you to death…here's chapter 8!!

Chapter 8.

Axel looked from Larxene's overjoyed expression to Roxas' of confusion and hurt.

"Axel…? Who is this?" he repeated, sounding worse than before. Axel flinched at his tone and was still in shock. Roxas looked at him before storming off. Larxene waved and smiled and he just ignored her and left.

"Crap! I have to go…" Axel looked at her and sighed. "We'll talk later." And with that, Axel ran off after his blond lover, searching frantically. _'Where would he go? I checked almost everywhere except-'_ then it hit him. "Sora." He told himself, before running back to where theirs rooms were.

When he got to the door, he knocked, even though if Roxas was there Sora and Riku wouldn't be doing anything. It was a force of habit. When he received a 'come in!' he opened the door and stepped inside, only to see Riku sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop.

"Hey, what's up?" Riku asked when Axel came in.

"Where's Sora?" Axel asked, getting straight to the point.

"He went for a walk." He lied without even looking up from his computer, and then said, "What did you do Axel?" Riku sighed before looking up at the redhead.

"I didn't do anything." Axel noticed that Riku didn't believe him, so he continued. "Larxene showed up completely out of nowhere and Roxas got upset and took off before I had a chance to explain." Riku's usual expressionless face was showing pure worry for Axel and the boy. "I'm going to explain everything to him when I find him. So please, where are they?" Riku was the concern Axel had and knew he was telling the truth, so he decided to tell him.

"They went to one of Sora's friends. Room 480, you know where that is, right?" Axel nodded, thanked him, and ran off to the room.

When he got there he composed himself before knocking. A short girl with short purple hair answered the door, but just a crack, so Axel couldn't see inside.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely, looking him up and down suspiciously.

"I'm Axel, is-"

"What do you want?" she cut him off.

"Is Roxas in there?"

"No!" she almost slammed the door, but Axel caught it.

"I know he's in there and you will let me see him." Axel glared down at the girl.

"And why would I do that?" she scoffed.

"I need to talk to him, okay?"

"No, not okay-"

"Roz." She was cut off by Roxas making his way to Axel. "leave him alone, I'll talk to him." Roz hmph'd and walked away all snooty. Roxas looked up at Axel in the doorway.

"Nice friend."

"Roz can be a bit-"

"Rude?"

"I was going to say overbearing, but okay. But you wanted to talk, so…talk…" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and watched Axel expectantly.

"Okay well, the girl who showed up at our door is Larxene…she's my ex. We went out for some time and helped me to come to the realization that I prefer guys. She never accepted it and she's in love with me. I left our old home to escape. She apparently doesn't get it if she came all this way. So you see? I have no feelings for her so don't worry. My heart belongs to you Roxie." Axel grabbed Roxas' face and kissed him square on lips. "I mean it." Roxas flushed and hugged Axel after returning the kiss.

"You sure?" Roxas asked as he buried his head under Axel's chin.

"Absolutely Positively." Axel grinned at the boy and Roxas smiled brightly. They said goodbye to Sora and Roz and left. On the walk there, Roxas stopped and looked into Axel's eyes.

Axel?" Roxas waited for Axel to meet his gaze and ask 'yeah?' before continuing. "Do you love me?" Axel was taken aback by this. Honestly he didn't know what to say. He did have feeling for the boy, but was it love? Axel just looked away from the boy and continued walking.

"I-I don't know…" Roxas looked hurt and followed after him. Axel stopped when he felt Roxas tug at his arm, but he didn't look back.

"Axel look at me." Axel twitched at the seriousness in the boy's voice and turned to look at him. "now, Axel talk to me. Please."

"I don't know okay?" Axel starred right into his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry…I just…love is too strong of a word to use so lightly. So I don't know if this is love that I feel or just a really strong attraction." Roxas nodded in understanding, yet he looked rather depressed about Axel's response. Axel noticed and looked upset as well. You could almost here Roxas' heart break and his eyes were filling with tears. Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"I didn't say I don't love you…I just don't know yet...I might love you, but I have to sure before I go on and say that…" Roxas was on the verge of tears.

"b-but Axel…I-I think I love you…" Axel was shocked and froze in his place. "see, I ran away because I was jealous…that anyone would have you...I want to be with you…and I don't care anymore…I don't care what people think anymore…Axel…I love you…" Roxas looked up at Axel's shocked expression and was immediately overwhelmed with worry. "I care about you…Axel…" he started to shake the redhead. "Axel…snap out of it!" Roxas pulled his face down and knocked their skulls together, hoping the pain and shock would get him out for his current shocked state. Roxas was relieved to see the taller teen was back to his 'normal' self again.

"oww my head ." Axel rubbed his forehead where Roxas hit him and looked at the boy before him.

"Don't space out when I'm talking seriously to you!" Roxas scolded.

"Sorry…but I did hear everything you said, Rox…" Axel smiled slightly and hugged the boy.

"Axel?" Roxas still had worry in his voice.

"hmm? What's wrong Rox?" Axel continued to lead the boy back to their room.

"That's just what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh…um nothing." Axel tried to avoid the question.

"Liar." Roxas said this simply and had no doubt or emotion in his voice.

"What?" Axel stopped in his tracks. They were in an empty hall so they continued talking and stayed there.

"I told you how I feel and you still look worried."

"I just…I'd feel bad, no horrible, if I didn't love you back…" he said sadly.

"Then why don't you? It's not that hard."

"For you maybe…you can love yea…you can analyze you're feelings and know what you want…I can't…I've never know true love. Yeah Larxene loves me, but if that's what true love is…stalking the one who you supposedly love…I don't want it." Axel sighed. "Sorry…but I'll let you know when I figure it all out. But…first thing's first…I need to tell Larxene that I don't love her." He grinned widely at Roxas.

"Huh?" _'He sure does change moods fast.'_

"Help me get her away. Let her know I'm not interested…pretend to be my boyfriend…I mean not that we're not, we're just not official...act like we are."

"Umm…why don't we just make it official?" Roxas raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Cause you don't want people to know." Axel mocked.

"I told you I don't care anymore."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Axel teased and stuck his tongue out." Okay, so if it's cool with you we can be a real couple." Axel smiled and looked at Roxas with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend…for real." Roxas smiled and hugged and kissed the redhead until Axel stopped him suddenly.

"I just remembered something. I told Larxene that I would talk to her after I found you. Come with me." Axel took Roxas back to their room where Larxene was sitting on Axel's bed, listening to music. When she noticed them, she turned the music off, and jumped up and hugged Axel all in one quick swift movement. Axel sighed and pulled her off.

"Larxene, we need to talk." Roxas suddenly got nervous and turned to leave, when Axel continued. "Roxas, stay." He signaled for Roxas to sit on his own bed and Axel sat next him, across from Larxene who sat back down on Axel's bed.

"Okay then, let's talk." She smiled, but looked serious. "Why did you leave? Do you have any idea how hard it was to track you down?"

"That was kinda the point. I was trying to get away, so why'd you follow me? Why didn't you move on?" Axel tried to sound a lot nicer than he did.

"I love you Axel, I could never love anyone like I love you."

"If your idea of love is following me when I obviously tried to get away, then I don't want it. Ever heard 'if you love something, let it go'? Larxene of you love me, you'll let me go. You really do need to move on. I'm not coming back to you."

"I don't see you moving on."

"I did."

"Really," Larxene looked hurt that he moved on but continued. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Larxene, one good thing that came from being with you is that I realized something important." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and Roxas soothingly rubbed his hand with his thumb.

"I'm gay…I told you this before but you never took me seriously." Larxene felt her heart stop for a moment as she was in shock. "I have a boyfriend too." Axel put his arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer. "Larxene, meet my boyfriend, Roxas."

Larxene almost passed out because of the overwhelming information and shock.

"Larxene? Are you okay?" Axel's voice was full of concern. Although he didn't love her, he didn't hate or dislike her.

"Yeah I'll be fine…just surprised is all. It was real nice seeing you, ya know. But I really have to go…I might be enrolling here, so be ready for a lot of me. Heh heh." She smiled and left the room. Axel could tell she was hurt, but she needed to help herself.

"Is she really okay?" Roxas felt bad for the girl who he didn't like one bit just a little while ago.

"No, not yet. She just got her heart broken.i'm guessing that takes time to heal…" Axel responded although he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess…we don't have to talk about this you know…" Roxas noticed that Axel didn't want to continue on the topic.

"Thanks Roxie." Axel sighed and leaned on Roxas.

Roxas just hugged Axel closer and kissed his head. This made Axel smile and get up to look at him.

"Roxie…can I ask you something?" Roxas didn't expect him to ask him anything and so he nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Axle asked this seriously which surprised Roxas about as much as the question.

"I think I might have before, why?" Roxas responded a bit nervously.

"What's it like to fall in love? How can you tell if you're in love?" Axel asked more curiously this time.

'Well, I can't really explain it…it's too complex for me. Sorry Ax." Axel looked disappointed but accepted the answer.

"Okay. Thanks anyway."

"Yeah…" Roxas hoped he would find his answer soon. "Axel, when do you wanna go public…cause I think I'm ready." Roxas blushed a little and smiled.

"ASAP babe." Axel chuckled as Roxas' blush deepened a little. He hugged the younger boy and kissed his cheek. "Roxie I have another question…this one's more personally…do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Roxas was nervous about the question, but if Axel wanted to know, he'd tell him.

"Have you lost your virginity?" Roxas turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh…no…actually almost…but not really…sorry, it's embarrassing…you have, right?"

"Yeah I have, and it's okay if you haven't. It makes you more pure, more adorably molestable." Axel grinned and hugged his blond boyfriend.

"You're such a dork." Roxas teased.

"Yes, but I'm your dork." Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel glomped him, pinning him down on the bed. Roxas giggled and kissed his redhead happily.

End Chapter

**A/N:** so yea…what'd you think of my extremely delayed chappie? R&R please???

I love all of my readers and reviewers soo much thanks for sticking with me and being so patient!

And this is NOT the last chapter…I still have more ideas running through my crazy brain

Much love

Ashley 3[Hatsue Abukara


	9. Author's Note

Umm…hides please don't hurt me

Umm…hides please don't hurt me..I just wanted you all to know that I'm not discontinuing the story…I just kinda lost any motivation to write AkuRoku..so I think I'll have to read a bunch to get back on track..I haven't been motivated to do anything really, so I'll write as soon as I get back to my normal self..sorry everyone..I love you all very much and I'll try not to discontinue…but if I do end up discontinuing, know that I'll definitely write something for you all. I have plans for this story, I'm just having trouble getting there. So…see you next time lovelies heart

Hatsue Abukara 3


	10. Notice

AN: Hey guys...if anyone is still reading this...*sigh* anyway, this is yet again just another Author's Note. Sorry to disappoint if there is anyone actually hoping to see more of this story. I am not just ending it here and now, but I am not continuing from it right now either. My plan is to re-write this story. I have another one planned, but I promise to have this one re-written and updated before posting anything with the new one. So if anyone still cares, there will be more of me soon. Sorry for falling off the face of the Earth but I'm back and I'm going to be writing more soon. A huge thank you and I'm sorry to anyone who has been this patient. You deserve tons of love and hugs. Thank you so much. I love you.

Aisu


End file.
